This invention relates to fishing lures to imitate baitfish. More specifically, the invention relates to a fishing lure with a brightly luminous eye and partially luminous lateral line of a light collecting and transmitting optic fiber.
In addition to the sensory organ known as the "lateral line" extending along each side of fish, it has long been recognized that predatory fishes frequently rely on sight as an aid to locate baitfishes. The eye of a baitfish is characteristically a prominent and large distinguishing feature. Relying on this fact, prior fishing lures designed to imitate baitfish have long included enhancement of the eye region with such features as enlarged molded eyes, contrasting painted eyes or various lighted eyes. These types of enhancements are thought to increase the ability of the fishing lure to attract and to promote a strike from a predatory fish.
Various types of lighted features have also been proposed for fishing lures to aid the fisherman in positioning or locating the lure during nighttime or other conditions of low natural light. Lighted fishing lures have traditionally employed some kind of energy source such as a battery or chemical light source. Approaches of this nature suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Obviously the fishing lure is used in a wet environment so malfunction of lures having an electrical system is common. Both battery powered and chemical powered features have a limited life, after which the energy source must be replaced. Accordingly, the maintenance, expense and reliability of fishing lures with a light feature have proven to be significant problems.
The need remains for fishing lure having luminous feature to aid in the imitation of baitfishes. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.